


Taking Control

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, Sexy Times, Smut, it's about time someone wrote these two nerds having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaige and Angel do some experimenting with Gaige’s robotic arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

> My friend informed me they'd never found any Gaigel smut and then told me about one of their smutty Gaigel headcanons so this fic happened. It's only my second time ever writing smut but I hope you enjoy reading it.

Angel stared blankly at the screens in front of her, flicking absent-mindedly through her echonet and satellite feeds. She huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Everything was always boring at this time of day.

Well, maybe that wasn’t exactly true. Things were probably no less interesting than they were at any other point. But it was getting to be the time of day when Gaige usually called her and everything seemed boring in comparison to talking with her friend. 

With a small ping, a notification appeared at the bottom of one of her screens. Angel grinned when she saw it was a notification of a call from Gaige. 

“Hi, Gaige,” Angel said after accepting the call. “How are you today?”

“I’m freaking awesome!” Gaige almost yelled. “I finally got to use that electric bolt attack I installed on Deathtrap. We exploded so many bandits!”

Angel laughed. “I’m glad you and Deathtrap had fun.”

“We did,” Gaige said, sighing happily. “How was your day?”

“Oh, the same as always.”

“So, you just watched your feeds all day? I mean, I know you can’t do much else but that sounds really boring,” Gaige said.

“Compared to your day, it probably was,” Angel said with a giggle.

“Maybe someday I can hook you up to Deathtrap and you can control him while I’m out on a mission with the other Vault Hunters.”

“That might be fun,” Angel said, her smile growing wider at the enthusiasm in Gaige’s voice.

“Oh! That reminds me, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Uh, sure. Go ahead.”

“Do you want to try controlling my arm?” Gaige asked. “The robotic one, I mean. I have some cables that I use to run diagnostics on it and I think I figured out a way to jury-rig them to my echo device so you could maybe control it over the echonet.”

Angel paused, mulling the idea over in her head. She could probably control Gaige’s arm without revealing too much about her true nature. “Sure. I’m interested to see if that would work, too.”

“Sweet! Just let me go find the cables.”

There was a series of thumping noises, a few mild curses, followed by a loud metallic screeching noise that made Angel wince. “Everything okay?” she asked.

Gaige’s voice started off quiet and then grew louder, presumably because she was walking closer to her echo device. “Yeah, everything’s great. My cables just fell underneath one of the washing machines and I had to get Deathtrap to lift it up for me. Oh, uh, Deathtrap, you can put that down now.” There was a loud crash. “Oops. Maybe a little gentler next time, babe? I mean, I don’t think it worked before you dropped it but let’s try not to smash everything in the Crimson Raider base.”

“Gentleness isn’t really Deathtrap’s forte, is it?” Angel asked, laughing softly. 

Gaige snorted. “No, not really. Which is usually fine, ‘cause you don’t really want to be gentle with bandits.” There was a noise that sounded like tape being pulled off a roll, followed by Gaige’s voice. “Okay, I’ve got those cables connected whenever you want to give it a go.”

“Okay, just give me a second,” Angel said. She frowned slightly, glancing at her screens and then at her left arm. “Executing phaseshift.” She waited a few seconds and then raised her left hand out in front of her.

“Whoa!” Gaige said. “This feels super weird. Really cool, but super weird.”

“So, it’s working?” Angel asked, rotating her wrist back and forth.

“Yeah, it is. This is so cool!” Gaige squealed, laughing when Angel moved her hand into a thumbs up. “I wonder what else you can do.”

Angel brought her hand up to her face and gently flicked her nose, earning a giggle from Gaige.

“Cute, but that’s not exactly what I had in mind,” Gaige said.

“What were you thinking, then?”

“Um, well…” Gaige trailed off, then cleared her throat. “I have ideas for some silly things but I was also thinking about something a little more, uh, risqué.”

“Risqué?” Angel asked, her brow furrowing slightly.

“Yes, _risqué_ ,” Gaige said. “I did a suggestive eyebrow wiggle when I said that but you obviously couldn’t’ see it.”

“I still don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

“Um, okay, look, I was thinking we could try something a bit more…stimulating.”

Angel blinked. “Stimulating?”

“Yes, stimulating as in—argh, okay, hang on.” Gaige inhaled slowly, then said all in one breath, “I’m talking about you getting me off with my robot arm.”

“Oh!” Angel flushed deeply, letting her left arm fall back to her side. “Um…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Gaige said quickly. “I mean, I’m not even sure how that would work. You’re an AI so you probably don’t even think about things like this. And you probably wouldn’t know where any of my body parts are.”

“I’ve, uh, studied human anatomy enough that I think I could manage,” Angel said, trying not to sound too surprised by the words coming out of her mouth.

“Does that mean you’ll do it?”

Angel took a deep breath, her cheeks still burning. “Yes. Yes, I’ll do it.”

“Okay, cool,” Gaige said. “I, uh, didn’t actually think you’d agree to this.”

“Honestly, I’m a little surprised I did myself,” Angel said, letting out a weak laugh. “Wait, won’t it hurt you if I do this? I thought your arm was made of metal.”

“It is, but the hand is mostly made of bio skin, so it’s almost the same as regular skin. There are some metal bits on the fingers but I can take those off while we do this.”

“Okay,” Angel said slowly. “I guess we’re really doing this then.”

“Actually, not quite yet. I need a minute to take the metal parts of my fingers and then to get somewhere a bit more private than the Crimson Raider bunkhouse. I’m going to disconnect my arm now, so I’ll call you back in a bit,” Gaige said and ended the call.

Angel let out a long exhale, bringing her hands up to her face. “I’m really going to do this,” she said into her fingers, her stomach twisting with anxiety and excitement. “I’m really going to try to get Gaige off with her robotic hand.”

She lowered her hands and looked down at the fingers of her left hand, opening and closing her fist several times. “Wait, if I’m going to do this to Gaige I’m going to have to do this to myself, too,” Angel said, heat rising on her cheeks again. “So, I should probably…get ready.”

With trembling fingers, she unzipped the front of her jumpsuit, stopping at her belly button. “That’s probably good enough. For now, anyway,” she said as her face burned even hotter.

A moment later, a notification pinged on her screen and she accepted the call from Gaige.

“Hey, again,” Gaige said in a sultry voice that made Angel blush again.

“Uh, hi. Where are you if you’re not in the bunkhouse?”

“In a backroom at Moxxi’s place. I told Moxxi I needed to go somewhere private and she just nodded and led me back here. She had quite the smirk on her face, though.”

Angel laughed. “I can imagine.”

“So, are you ready?” Gaige asked. Angel could hear a slight tremor in her voice. “I already took my clothes off ‘cause I figured that would be pretty difficult for you to do. I’m just sitting here naked now, so…”

“Gaige,” Angel said carefully. “Are you sure you still want to do this? You sound nervous.”

Gaige let out a short laugh. “Well, I am nervous. This is my first time doing anything like this. But I also really want to do it.”

“I do, too,” Angel said softly. “And if it makes you feel any better, this is the first time I’ve ever done something like this as well.”

“Well, yeah, I figured. There aren’t too many opportunities for AIs to get people off, as far as I know.”

“Yeah, you’re right, there aren’t.”

There was a pause, both of them silent for a few beats before Gaige cleared her throat. “Are you ready to try this?”

“Yes,” Angel said, doing her best to instill her voice with a confidence she hardly felt. “Let me know if I go too fast or if you want to stop.”

“Okay,” Gaige said softly. “I’ve got my arm plugged into my echo device again so you should be able to control it. Do you want me to be sitting up or lying down?”

“Sitting up, please.” Angel took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second before opening them again and raising her left arm. “Here we go.”

Trying to ignore the fact that she was shaking, Angel brought her hand up to her face, sliding her fingers along her jaw until her palm was resting on her cheek. She paused for a second, her thumb moving gently back and forth on her cheekbone.

“That feels nice,” Gaige said. “A little weird, because I can feel my face with my hand but I’m not controlling my hand and—wait, I’m running the moment, sorry.”

Angel laughed softly. “You’re not ruining anything.”

Pulling her palm away from her face, she kept her fingertips against her skin as she moved them back along her jaw. When she reached her lips, she began to trace their outline, her fingers just barely brushing against her skin. 

“Is it alright if I go lower?” Angel asked, her fingers hovering just in front of her mouth.

“Yes,” Gaige said rather breathlessly. 

Angel smiled and ran her fingers along her bottom lip one last time. She lifted her hand and placed it against her sternum, letting it rest there for a moment while she pulled her fingers toward her palm, her fingertips skimming the skin just above and below her collarbone. 

Taking a deep breath, Angel pushed her hand downward, sliding it beneath the fabric of her jumpsuit. She let her hand drift over her breast, her fingers brushing over her already peaked nipple to gently cup the bottom of her breast. 

“Dammit, I didn’t realize you’d be this much of a tease,” Gaige breathed.

Angel opened her mouth to apologize but closed it again almost immediately, instead quickly shifting her fingers upward. She caught her nipple between her finger and her thumb and pinched it slightly, smirking when she was rewarded with a gasp from Gaige.

“I could be even more of a tease,” Angel said, her eyes almost widening in surprise at the sultry tone in her voice.

“Ah, no, that’s okay,” Gaige said, her breath catching as Angel squeezed her nipple again. “What you’re doing is great.”

Angel moved her hand upward, grasping her breast with her whole hand. “I wish I could kiss you,” she whispered, blushing when she realized she had spoken out loud.

It was silent for a moment and Angel almost pulled her hand away from her breast, but Gaige’s soft voice stopped her. “I wish you could, too.”

Biting down on her lower lip to suppress her smile, Angel pressed down slightly on her breast, curling her fingers until her fingernails bit gently into her skin. “Are you ready for me to go lower?”

Gaige was quiet for a few seconds before she said, “Yes. I nodded but you can’t see that, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Angel said as her hand slid away from her breast and down to her stomach. She pushed her hand down past her belly button, her arm nudging the zipper of her jumpsuit even further down. When her fingers brushed against her pubic hair, she paused, her fingertips making soft circles against her skin. “Are you ready for me to keep going?”

“Yes,” Gaige said, her voice sounding strained. “I’m definitely ready.”

Angel pulled her fingers up slightly. “Are you sure? You don’t sound okay.”

“No, Angel, I’m fine,” Gaige said with a short laugh. “I promise I’m fine. I’m just really turned on.”

“Oh,” Angel said, her cheeks and the back of her neck warming slightly. “I guess I should keep going then.”

“Yes,” Gaige, gasping as Angel’s hand slid down and connected with the wetness between her legs. “Yes, you should definitely do that.”

Angel slid her fingers over the skin outside her labia, surprised at how slick it was. “Are you…are you wet?” she asked hesitantly.

“Uh, yes. Very much so.”

“Oh, um, that’s good I guess?” Angel said, smiling as Gaige laughed. “Now I’m ruining the moment.”

“No, you’re not,” Gaige said. “I think it’s just part of the moment. And it’s a nice moment.”

“It is,” Angel agreed. “Is it okay if I keep going?”

Gaige hummed affirmatively and Angel moved one of her fingers toward her clit, slipping under its hood and massaging it gently. She gasped at the contact and immediately covered her mouth with her free hand, hoping Gaige hadn’t heard her.

Gaige, however, seemed a little too preoccupied to notice. “Fuck, that feels good,” she said, letting out a hissing breath as Angel increased the speed of her finger on her clit. 

Angel smiled but pulled her finger away a few seconds later. 

“Wait, no, don’t stop,” Gaige whined.

“I have an idea for...something else to try,” Angel said. She moved her hand downward, her fingers trailing through her wetness until she came to the opening of her vagina. Pausing for a second, she took a deep breath, then slid about half a finger inside. “Does that feel nice?”

“Yeah,” Gaige breathed and Angel pushed her finger a little further inside her. “It feels really nice.”

Thrusting her finger even deeper, Angel lifted her thumb and maneuvered it onto her clit, moving it in slow circles around the sensitive nub.

“That feels really nice, too,” Gaige said, her breathing growing heavier.

“I’m glad,” Angel said as she struggled to hide her own increase in breathing. “Let me know if anything feels bad, though, okay?”

“I will. But so far you’re doing really well.”

Angel smiled, but bit down hard on her lower lip when she slipped a second finger inside her vagina. She stopped moving her thumb on her clit, instead focusing on slowly moving her fingers in and out. After repeating the motion several times, she went back to rubbing her clit with her thumb, alternating between moving her fingers and her thumb.

“Ah, fuck,” Gaige said. “Fuck, I think I’m getting close.”

“I am, t—I mean, that’s good,” Angel said before she had to clench her teeth and fight back the moan rising in her throat.

“Right there,” Gaige said as Angel’s thumb started massaging her clit again. “Keep doing that.”

Angel obliged, keeping her fingers inside her but no longer moving them in and out as she concentrated on rubbing small, fast circles on her clit. “Is that—“ she broke off, swallowing hard as she pushed down another moan. “Is that good?”

“Yes. Yes, it—fuck, yes, it is,” Gaige managed to say between gasping breaths.

Angel curled in on herself as an intense pressure built up in her core, hoping that Gaige wouldn’t notice her ragged breathing.

Suddenly Gaige let out a long, low moan that pushed Angel over the edge. She clenched her teeth around her own moan, her tattoos flashing brilliantly and sending out a surge of power that rattled the eridium pumps above her.

“What was that?” Gaige asked rather breathlessly, gasping slightly as Angel pulled her fingers out of her.

“Uh, nothing,” Angel said as she tried desperately to slow her breathing. “Just a…just a momentary malfunction.”

“Oh, good,” Gaige said. “I wouldn’t want to blow any of your circuits or anything the way you just blew mine.”

Angel laughed. “It was that good, huh?”

“Yes,” Gaige said, laughing between still-heavy breaths. “It was really good.”

“I’m glad,” Angel said softly.

“I should probably get cleaned up and get out of here. I don’t want to spend so much time back here that Moxxi comes to check on me.”

“Okay,” Angel said. She pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth for a second. “Gaige?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for this.”

“Anytime,” Gaige said and Angel blushed. “And thank you. That was awesome. I never thought I’d get to do anything like that with an AI.”

“I didn’t, either,” Angel said quietly. “I should probably let you go.”

“Yeah, like I said, I don’t want Moxxi to find me naked back here. Bye, Angel, I’ll talk to you later.”

Angel ended the call, a small smile growing on her face as a warm feeling spread through her chest. “Thank you, Gaige,” she whispered. “Thank you so much.”


End file.
